Naruto: Dragonar Academy
by RagnaBloodedge3
Summary: Being the new student of Dragonar Academy, Naruto is starting to like this school. There are girls after him, he has his family, he made new friends, and not to mention he also has two dragons! Watch Naruto as he, Eco, Navi, Sylvia, and Rebecca enjoy thier times together as well get into new adventures! NarutoXEcoXNaviXSylviaXRebecca. Alive!Minato and Kushina.
1. Chapter 0 - Prolouge

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Dragonar Academy. They all belong to their rightfull owners**

Pair: Naruto X Eco X Sylvia X Rebecca X Navi

Chapter 0 - Prolouge

Naruto woke up, and saw that a girl was on top of him.

The girl kissed his every spot, and let her breasts jiggle along the way.

"Who...are you?" Naruto asked her.

The girl gave him a smile.

"My name is Navi. And me along with another person, are to be your Dragons very soon, Naruto-kun" Navi said.

Naruto blinked.

"How did you know my name?" Naruto asked.

Navi giggled.

"I know you very well, Naruto-kun. You are..." Navi began before a light came.

* * *

"Naruto-nii! Wake up! School starts today!" Katsumi said excitedly.

Naruto opened his eyes and sighed.

"Alright, alright. Calm down. Go downstairs and eat your breakfast. I'll be down in a bit" Naruto said.

Katsumi nodded and ran down to eat and meet her Mother and Father.

Naruto yawned and scratched his head.

'She's always this excited on when it comes to school. And when we get there, I bet there will be girls going after me like the last one' Naruto thought to himself as he got dressed.

However, Naruto was troubled by the dream he had last night.

'Who was that? She said her name was 'Navi', she also said she was a Dragon, but she looks like a girl! Not to mention she said someone else who was also a Dragon, is also inside me! Does that mean those two are going to be my steed when their born?' Naruto thought to himself as a image of Navi appering in him.

Naruto shook his head.

'I'll have to ask Mom and Dad about it later. Right now I just need to stay focused on the road ahead' Naruto thought to himself before he want downstiars.

* * *

When Naruto got down stairs, he was gretted by his Mother, Kushina.

"Good morning, Naruto" Kushina said.

"Morning, Mom. Wheres Dad?" Naruto asked as he sat down.

Kushina sighed.

"He left for work early. He said he won't be back until late tonight" Kushina said.

"Just like always, huh?" Naruto asked.

Kushina looked up from her plate to him.

"I'm sorry, did you say something? I didn't hear it" Kushina said.

Naruto shook his head.

"It's nothing to worry about" Naruto said.

Kushina nodded.

"Alright, you two better hurry now or you'll be late for your first day of school" Kushina said.

Naruto sighed.

"Don't remind me. Come on, Katsumi" Naruto said as was at the door and waiting for her.

"Okay, Naruto-nii!" Katsumi said as she got out of her sit and went towards her brother.

The two Uzumaki sibilings left to start thier first day.

* * *

As Naruto walked through the hallways, he was gretted by Raymond.

"Hey, Naruto" Raymond said.

Naruto sighed.

"Raymond" Naruto said.

"So, this is your first day at the Academy, huh? What made you come here?" Raymond asked.

"Parent's" Naruto said.

Raymond chuckled.

"What did you do this time?" Raymond asked.

Naruto scoffed.

"I didn't do anything, idiot! As you already know, me and my family moved 2 months ago because of...bad stuff happened" Naruto said.

Raymond nodded his head.

"Uh huh, sure. I believe ya, buddy" Raymond said wit a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

Naruto gained a tick mark.

"You don't believe me at all, do you?" Naruto asked.

Before Raymond could answer, the two heard a voice.

"Out of the way! Don't you know that it's rude to block the path?!" The woman asked.

Naruto and Raymond looked in the direction.

"Oh, sorry" One of the girls said.

The girls moved out of the way, and the woman passed them without saying another word.

"Who is that?" Naruto asked as he watched the girl.

"That is Sylvia Lautreamont. She is the Fourth Princess to Ansullivan" Raymond explained to his friend.

Naruto glared at the other women who went to follow Sylvia.

"Is there a reason why they are going after Sylvia? The girls here seem to hate her" Naruto said.

Raymond shook his head.

"That, I don't know the answer to. And honstely, I don't know why they hate the Princess. I think hes beautiful in every way!" Raymond said, he was the well known prevert of the school.

Naruto slapped himself.

"You think every girl here is beautiful" Naruto said.

Raymond slapped a hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"Hey! Don't worry, prehapes one day you'll be just like me!" Raymond said as he laughed.

Naruto sighed.

'Idoit, I'm not going to be like you. I already have women chasing after me' Naruto thought to himself before he looked at the direction the girls went to, and followed them.

* * *

As Naruto came to a corner, he heard voices.

"Well, well, if it isn't _Princess Sylvia_" One of the girls said with a hint of venom in her voice.

The now named Sylvia turned towards them.

"What do you want?" Sylvia asked.

The girls giggled.

"Isn't it obivous? We are going to kill you" Another girl said.

Before Sylvia could responed, she was hit onto the wall.

The girls looked at each other, and nodded and ran at her.

"Ow..." Sylvia said as she got up and looked ahead to see the girls coming for her.

Sylvia tried to move, but she felt a tight pain in her back, unable to move, she fell to the ground.

Naruto had enough, and stepped infront of her.

"Hey! Don't you girls think thats enough?!" Naruto said.

The girls stopped when they saw Naruto there.

"N-Naruto-sama! What are you doing here?" One of the girls asked.

Naruto sent them a glare which caused them to flinch.

"Isn't it obvoius? I'm here to stop you before you intend to kill her" Naruto said.

Before the girsl were able to protest, a woman with red hair walked to them.

"What's going on here?" The woman asked.

Naruto turned to the woman and sighed.

"Sorry if I caused you to much trouble for you, Rebecca-san" Naruto said.

The now named Rebecca waved a hand.

"It's quite alright, Naruto-kun. I wasn't really doing anything in the mean time" Rebecca said.

Naruto then turned his direcation towards the girls.

"It seems to me these girls are going to kill Princess Sylvia. I heard their little group 'chat' and followed them here" Naruto said.

Rebecca looked over to Sylvia, who was trying her best to stand, than turned over the the girls who shivered when they saw her.

Rebecca nodded.

"Alright. I'll take care of these girls. Naruto, take Princess Sylvia to your place and get her treated" Rebecca said.

Naruto nodded.

"Of course" Naruto said as he turned his attention to Sylvia.

Rebecca pointed to the four girls.

"You four come with me, we are going to have a nice _long _chat" Rebecca said with venom in her voice which the girls flinched at before following her.

When the five girls left, Naruto sighed and scratched his head.

"Sorry about that. You alright, Princess?" Naruto asked her.

Sylvia's cheeks went pink before she nodded.

"Y-Yes, thank you" Sylvia said.

Naruto smiled.

"No problem. I don't like those kind of people. Anyway, let me take you to my place to get you some treatment for your back" Naruto said.

Sylvia nodded.

"Alright...I'll be in your care for the time being, Naruto-san" Sylvia said.

Naruto sighed.

"First thing you need to learn about me, I hate formalities. Just call me Naruto" Naruto said.

"Alright, Naruto-kun. As long as you call me Sylvia" Sylvia said.

Naruto nodded.

"You got it. Now let's go" Naruto said as he put Sylvia on his back and left for his house.

Chapter 0 End

**A/N I hoped you all enjoyed that short chapter to kick off a new story! I'll see you all in the first chapter!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do now own Naruto or Dragonar Academy**

Chapter 1

As Naruto carried Sylvia through the town of Ansullivan, he looked back to her.

"If you don't mind me asking, why did those girls attack you?" Naruto asked her.

Sylvia twitched a little at the question, but sighed.

"I...I can't tell you" Sylvia said.

Naruto groaned at the respone.

"Oh come on, I just saved your life. Whatever I don't know if I mentioned my name before, but I'm Naruto Uzumaki. And yours, Princess?" Naruto asked her gently not wanting to get on her bad side.

"Sylvia...Lautreamont" Sylvia told him.

Naruto grinned at her.

"I see, so you are _the_ Sylvia Lautreamont, cute name" Naruto said.

Sylvia blushed and tried her best to hide it, she was a Princess after all, she didn't want a human like him seeing it.

"Um, if I may ask, why did you save me?" Sylvia asked him.

Naruto twitched a little at the question before he answered.

"Because, you were just like my little sister" Naruto responed with a sad tone.

Sylvia gasped as she was starting to realize what she said.

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bring up any memories for you" Sylvia sputtered out.

Naruto shook his head.

"It's alright, on the plus side my sister seems to be liking where we live now. And, I'm happy for her and so are my parents" Naruto told her with a grin.

Sylvia only looked at him in deep thought.

'Why...is he so nice to me?' Sylvia asked herself before she felt Naruto stop.

"We're here" Naruto said as he opened the door and walked through. "Oi, Mom, Dad, Katsumi! I'm home!" Naruto said as he put Sylvia on the couch.

"Welcome home, honey" Kushina said as she walked to the living room.

"Nii-chan!" Katsumi said as she ran at Naruto and tackled him into a hug.

"Hello, Son. Sorry for not being here this morning" Minato said with a smile as he watched his children.

Naruto waved a hand and pats Katsumi on the head.

"It's fine, you had work to do. So I understand" Naruto said with a grin.

Kushina looked over to Sylvia who blushed and looked away.

"My, my, is this your girlfriend, Naruto?" Kushina asked with a giggle.

Naruto's cheeks went red.

"N-No! Shes just a class mate of mine. I brought her here because of some girls were about to kill her" Naruto explained to his parents.

Minato and Kushina went eyed wide before Naruto's mother went over to her side and picked her up.

"Oh dear, let me get you healed" Kushina said as she carried Sylvia out of the room with Katsumi following behind.

After they left, Minato turned to Naruto.

"Have you informed Rebecca about this?" Minato asked him.

Naruto nodded.

"I have, shes dealing with the girls as we speak" Naruto told him.

Minato sighed in relief.

"Good, I'd do know what we'd do without her help" Minato said as he rubbed his neck.

Naruto nodded in agreement before he asked.

"By the way, Dad. Can I ask you something?" Naruto asked as he looked at his father.

Minato raised a brow.

"Sure, what is it?" Minato asked.

Naruto scratched his cheeks.

"Well...it's concerns a voice I heard last night..." Naruto said as he started to explain what happend.

* * *

"Oi, Naruto!" A voice said as it came close to Naruto.

Naruto turned to his back to see Raymond behind him.

"Oh, hey, Raymond" Naruto said.

"I heard what happend yesterday, dude. Is everything alright between you and the Princess?" Raymond asked as they walked up the stairs.

Naruto nodded his head.

"Yeah, except she punched me yesterday when I saw her in the bath, naked" Naruto muttered to himself.

Raymond laughed in put an arm around his friend.

"Oh come on! It couldn't have been that bad of a hit!" Raymond said with a chuckle.

Naruto turned to glare at him.

"She...stayed at my house for the night. And my parents made her to stay with us until shes healed" Naruto told him.

Raymond sweat dropped at the answer.

"Damn, you have it bad" Raymond said.

Naruto shurgged.

"I'm used to it. Besides, she reminded me of someone when I came here" Naruto told him.

Raymond raised a brow.

"Oh? And who would that be?" Raymond asked.

Naruto waved a hand.

"It's not important. I'm sure they'll becoming here soon enough. We better get to class before the bell rings, and I _don't _want to be in detention because of it" Naruto said before he walked to the class.

Raymond cloud only chuckle before he followed his blonde friend.

* * *

Naruto sighed as he tapped his pencil as he listened to his teacher talk.

'Class is so boring! Why did I even come here again? Oh yeah, to get my steed. Which hasn't come out _yet_' Naruto thought to himself with a growl.

The teacher looked at Naruto with a raised brow.

"It something the matter, Uzumaki-san?" The teacher asked him.

Naruto looked at her and shook his head.

"No, ma'am" Naruto said.

The woman nodded before she went back to teach her lesson.

Naruto bit the tip of his pencil as he scracthed his head in confusion.

'UGH! What Dad told me yesterday was no help at all!' Naruto thought to himself.

_*Flashback*_

_"I see...so you heard a voice and it called itself 'Navi' correct?" Minato asked._

_Naruto nodded._

_"Yeah. And I don't get what she meant by her and another someone will becoming my steeds" Naruto said._

_Minato put a finger on his chin as he thought._

_"Well, it will seem you will have to wait and see for yourself, Naruto, because I do not have an answer to that" Minato told him with a smile._

_*Flashback end*_

Naruto gritted his teeth and slamed his head against the desk and trembled afterwards.

'Damn you, Dad! Your making me fustreated just thinking about it!' Naruto thought to himself before he heard the bell ring.

"Have a good day, everyone. And don't forget about the race that is going to be placed tomorrow!" The teacher told them before she watched her students leave.

* * *

Naruto sighed as he walked through the halls wishing his steed would have been born already seeing the fact that everyone else has their steed.

"So Naruto, you gonna precipitate in the race this year?" Raymond asked him as he caught up to him.

Naruto looked to him and shook his head.

"Can't. Don't have my steed yet" Naruto said.

"Bummer, well, I'll see you later then!" Raymond said as he ran off.

Naruto watched him leave before he felt someone behind him.

"You know, you could always watch the race" A female voice said from behind.

Naruto jumped backwards and glared at his friend.

"Damn it, Rebecca! You could have at least warned me when you would do that!" Naruto told her with a growl.

Rebecca giggled at him.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't help it. Your just so cute!" Rebecca said as she pulled him into a hug and pressed him against her breasts.

"Ack! Can't...breath!" Naruto gasped out as Rebecca warped her arms around his neck and gave him a cuddle.

Rebecca giggled and let him go.

"So, you gonna come and watch?" Rebecca asked him.

Naruto crossed his arms in thought.

"I dunno...what's in it for me?" Naruto asked.

Rebecca giggled and put a hand on his cheek.

"I can take you out on a date, if you'd like" Rebecca said kindly.

Naruto's cheeks went red at her touch.

"Deal!" Naruto said with a grin.

Rebecca smiled at him and kissed him on the check.

"Good. I'll see you later, _Naruto-kun_" Rebecca said seductively before she walked off with a wink.

Naruto shivered as he watched her.

'Why do I have a felling I'm going to regret this?' Naruto asked himself as he put the stuff in his locker and went home.

* * *

As Naruto walked through the town, he saw someone run past him and bumped into him.

"Hey! Watch it!" Naruto said to her.

The girl got up and bowed.

"I-I'm sorry, sir! I'll be going now!" The girl said before she dashed off.

Naruto raised an eye brow.

'What the hells her problem?' Naruto asked himself before he saw two men run past him.

"Get back here, you bitch!" A man said as he ran.

"Yeah! We just want to kill you!" Another man said as they ran after her.

Naruto sighed and glanced at the two men who were running.

'My day is never done, is it?' Naruto asked himself before he dashed towards the men.

* * *

The Uzumaki family and Sylvia were eating dinner, until they heard the door open.

"I'm home" Naruto said as he came in with blood on his clothes.

Kushina ran over to him with a worried look.

"Are you alright, honey? What happend?" Kushina asked.

Naruto tried to calm her down.

"I'm alright, Mom" Naruto said before he moved and winced in pain. "Ouch!"

Kushina put Naruto in her atms, and carried him to the couch to sit him down and pulled up his shirt and pulled down his pants and saw a few cuts on his body, but his legs had more of them.

"Naruto, what ahppend?" Minato asked as he walked over to them.

Naruto sighed and didn't move in inch due to th amount of pain he had.

"I...got in a fight with two guys after I left the academy" Naruto said.

Minato sighed.

"Haven't we told you not to get into any fights unless your steed is born?" Minato asked him.

Naruto chuckled.

"S-Sorry" Naruto said.

Minato just shook hios head at his son before he spoke to his wife.

"Kushina, do me a favor and help Naruto into bed. And make sure he doesn't get out of that bed. He won't be going anywhere for awhile" Minato said.

Kushina nodded and picked up Naruto and carried him to his bed.

* * *

Kushina put Naruto down on his bed and sighed.

"What are we going to do with you, Naruto? You always seem to be getting into fights lately.. Even back at Konoha" Kushina said with a sigh.

Naruto chuckled and scratched the back of his head.

"Sorr-" Naruto began before he winced at the pain. "Ow!"

Kushina quickly grabed his arm and laid it beside him.

"You need to learn _not _to move while your injured, Naruto!" Kushina said as she smacked him on the head.

"OW! YOUR JUST MAKING IT WORSE!" Naruto yelled at her.

"WELL I WOULDN'T HAVE IF YOU HADN'T MOVED IN THE FIRST PLACE!" Kushina roared back.

Naruto sighed befoer he talked.

"Sorry. But we did move here for Katsumi's sake, right? I mean Konoha were going to kill her if they found out what she was" Naruto said.

Kushina sighed but nodded.

"We did, but we also moved so that she wouldn't get trageted by the Akatsuki" Kushina said as she crossed her arms.

Unkown to them, Katsumi was near her brothers room the whole time her mother and brother were talking.

'The...Akatsuki? What are Nii-chan and Kaa-chan talking about? And...I'm getting trageted by them?' Katsumi thought to herself as she listened more.

Naruto nodded.

"True, otherwise we don't want people to know that she has the Kyuubi no yoko inside of her, that would have just put us more in trouble since she was born" Naruto said.

Kushina nodded at her sons words.

"True, but we did this to protect her. All we want is for your sister and our little girl to be safe" Kushina said truthfully.

Katsumi's eyes went wide.

'I...have the Kyuubi no yoko in me?' Katsumi asked herself as she touched the edge of her tummy and ran off to her room leaving tears behind.

Kushina looked out the window and side.

"It's getting late, if you need anything just ask me or your father" Kushina said as she began to leave.

Naruto realized something and decided to ask.

"Wait, mom. Can I ask you something?" Naruto asked her.

Kushina stoped to turn around and nodded.

"Of course, what is it?" Kushina asked him.

"Well, theres this race going on tomorrow and Rebecca-chan wanted me to come watch, and since Dad is taking Katsumi to work with him tomorrow, can you take me? Please?" Naruto asked her.

Kushina thought about it about she told him.

"As long as you promise to stay near my side at all times tomorrow. Then yes, I will take you" Kushina said with a smile.

Naruto grinned.

"Thanks, Mom! If I could move right now I'd hug ya!" Naruto said with a grin.

Kushina giggled at her son before she kissed him on the forehead.

"Good night, don't move around to much" Kushina said as she left.

* * *

"Ruto-kun..." A female's voice said.

Naruto twitched in his sleep.

"Five more minutes..." Naruto said in a tired voice.

"Naruto-kun, it's time to wake up" The female voice said as she poked him.

Naruto groaned as he opened his eyes.

"I'm up, I'm u-" Naruto began before he saw Navi on top of him naked again.

"N-Navi?!" Naruto asked her with wide eyes.

Navi giggled at his actions.

"Correct" Navi said.

Naruto scratched his head and realized he was healed.

"Did you...heal me?" Naruto asked her.

Navi nodded.

"I did. I thought you could use a hand on scars you had on your body" Navi said as she licked her lips.

Naruto shivered before he asked her.

"I'm in my mind again, aren't I?" Naruto asked as he looked around.

Navi nodded.

"You are. As you can see, I am the one who brought you here" Navi said with a smile.

Naruto raised an eye brow.

"You brought me here?" Naruto asked getting a nod from the girl-dragon. "What for?"

"I've brought you here to tell you that your sister disappered" Navi said with a sad tone.

Naruto's eyes went wide.

"WHAT?!" Naruto yelled.

* * *

10 figures were in their base waiting for their leader.

"Why is he taking so long?" One figure asked.

"Be quiet, Diedara" The second figure said.

Another scoffed.

"You all should be shuting your damn mouths, right, Itachi?" The third asked.

"..." The fourth one known as Itachi said nothing.

"Tobi's a good boy!" The one know as Tobi said.

"Ugh! Can someone shut him up!" The sixth one said

"Do it on your own, Hidan" The seventh one said.

The one known as Hidan gained a tick mark.

"What did you say, Orochimaru?" Hidan asked.

"..." The one known as Orochimaru said nothing.

The eight one said.

"Will you two shut up? Their here" The eight one said.

Two figure came walking to them.

"Sorry we took your time, everyone" The one known as Pain said.

"It was no problem. So, are we ready to go?" The second one asked.

Pain nodded.

"Yes, everything is ready. All we need now, is Naruto and Katsumi Uzumaki Namikaze and then everything will be going as planed" Pain said as they headed out.

Chapter 1 End

**A/N And that is the first chapter for this story! Will Naruto be able to find what happend to Katsumi? Will he save her, or go to the Dragon Festival that happens once a year? And while all of this is happening, the Akatsuki are making their move on both Naruto and Katsumi. For Naruto, they are chasing him because of his soon to be born dragons, and because of Katsumi, for the Kyuubi no yoko. Will Naruto's life be any eiser? That is what he will think until some friends of his comes to help him get his sister back. I'll see you all in the next chapter! And Happy the Fourth of July, everyone!**


End file.
